O aniversario de Itachi
by Uzumaki Susana
Summary: O titulo já diz tudo, né! É com o pessoal da Akatsuki!ONESHOT.


**Nome do personagem: **Fala do personagem.(pensamento do personagem)

**ITACHI'S POV**

**TODOS:**Feliz aniversario Itachi!!!!!

É... hoje é meu aniversario. E vcs devem estar se perguntando o que eu, um cara com a fama de melhor aluno e de mais bonito da escola, estou fazendo aqui, com esse bando de... de... acho que não existe uma palavra própria para descrever-los. Agora eu me pergunto,como eles fizeram isso?

**O ANIVERSARIO DE ITACHI**

_**(Na casa de Deidara e Itachi... 7:30**__**A.M )**_

**ITACHI: **Deidara, vamos!!! Estamos atrasados!!!

**DEIDARA: **Já to indo...

Eu nem sei porque eu não fui para a escola e deixei ele dormindo...

_Bom deixe eu me apresentar. Eu sou Uchiha Itachi, tenho 17... quero dizer... 18 anos, sou moreno com olhos castanho escuros e ..._

**DEIDARA:**ITACHIIIII!!!! Não consigo trancar a porta!!!!

**ITACHI:**Claro que não! Vc ta girando a chave pro lado errado!!!

Esse burro aqui do meu lado é o Deidara. Ele tem 17 anos ( mas tem a mentalidade de um garoto de dois anos). É loiro com uma franja que cobre todo o olho esquerdo. Pergunto-me como ele conseguiu passar de série todos esse anos, junto comigo...

Ah! O Sasori, nosso vizinho, tá chegando junto com o Hidan...

**HIDAN: **Oi, pessoal!!!

**SASORI: **Oi.

_O Sasori é bem inteligente, tem 18 anos, e descoloriu o cabelo de vermelho... ele fica bem estranho... já o Hidan, ele também é loiro só que com uma cara de marginal..._

**DEIDARA: **E ai Hidan? Tudo bem? **–****E DÁ UMA PISCADA DE OLHO- **Conseguiu fazer o dever? **–****E DEU OUTRA PISCADA- **

**HIDAN: **consegui... e muito bem feito... e vc Deidara?

Desde quando o Hidan e o Deidara fazem dever de casa... e o Sasori tá com uma cara de culpado...

**SASORI: **Vamos logo, estamos atrasados.

**(Na escola...)**

**VOZ 1: **VC É UM BAKA!!!

**VOZ 2: **EU NÃO!!! VC É QUE É UMA BAKA E... Itachi!!! Não o vi chegar!

Claro que não viu... se tivesse visto já teria falado comigo antes...

**ITACHI: **Bom dia Kizame... Bom dia Konan...

Esse é o Kizame. Tem a mesma idade que o Deidara e parece um grande tubarão–azul... ele é azul... A Konan é um ano mais nova que a gente e está no segundo ano. Ela tem o cabelo lilás e sempre bota uma flor branca falsa nele.

**KONAN: **AE Itachi... tá livre essa tarde?

**ITACHI: **Eu vou pra minha sala...

Maldito dia...

**( DEPOIS DE UM DIA DE AULA QUASE NORMAL)**

Porque eu to voltando para casa sozinho... ah é... o Deidara e o Sasori vão pra casa do Hidan... peraí! Aqueles três juntos...só pode dar mer

**(NA CASA DE HIDAN...)**

**HIDAN : **Por sorte eu consegui isso tudo ... e vc Dei, tem certeza de que o Itachi não desconfia de nada?

**DEIDARA: **Tenho. Eu fiz como o combinado...

**SASORI : **Milagre...

**KIZAME: **Ótimo. Então vamos lá, e arrumar tudo antes que dê a hora do...

**KONAN:**Cala a boca !!! Quer que descubram tudo?

**(NA CASA DE ITACHI E DEIDARA ALGUMAS HORAS DEPOIS...)**

Essa casa tá tão quieta... e arrumada... e limpa... isso deve ser um sonho...quando o Deidara tá em casa, ela sempre fica uma bagunça e barulhenta...

Mas esse negocio do Deidara e do Sasori irem para a casa do Hidan tá muito estranho... eu acho que vou ligar para eles só pra garantir que eles não estão fazendo nada de muito grave ou perigoso...

**ITACHI PEGA O TELEFONE E LIGA PARA CASA DE HIDAN**

**ITACHI: **...

Tuu...

**ITACHI: **...

Tuu...

**ITACHI: **Atende...

Tuu... oi vc ligo para a casa do Hidan no momento eu não posso atender ou então não quero... deixe seu recado após o sinal que talvez eu retorne a ligação... Piiiiiiiiiiiiii...

**ITACHI:** HIDAN... Atende... sou eu, Itachi... eu só quero saber se vc, o Deidara e o Sasori não estão aprontando... me liga. **–****E DESLIGA O TELEFONE- **

Eu não vou conseguir me concentrar em exatamente nada se eu não souber onde e o que eles estão fazendo...vou ligar pro Deidara...

**ITACHI PEGA NOVAMENTE O TELEFONE E LIGA PARA DEIDARA**

Tuu...

**ITACHI: **...

Tuu...

**ITACHI: **...

Tuu... oi vc ligou para o celular do deidara. Eu não posso atender porque to arrumando a quadra coberta da escola para... o Hidan não me deixa dizer pra quê... deixe o seu recado após o sinal. E se for o Itachi não venha pra cá... é uma surpresa... Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

**ITACHI: -****DESLIGA SEM DEIXAR MENSAGEM- **Eu vou pra lá é agora! Eles devem tá aprontando uma muito boa...**-****ITACHI VAI VOANDO PRA QUADRA COBERTA DA ESCOLA-**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Porque tá tudo tão escuro?... AI!! O que eu chutei... aaaah ...cadê o interruptor... achei!!!

**TODOS:**Feliz aniversário Itachi!!!!!

É... hoje é meu aniversario. E vcs devem estar se perguntando o que eu, um cara com a fama de melhor aluno e de mais bonito da escola, estou fazendo aqui, com esse bando de... de... acho que não existe uma palavra própria para descrevê-los. Agora eu me pergunto,como eles fizeram isso?

_A quadra tá toda decorada e tem mais da metade da escola aqui!! _ DEIDARA:Não vai falar nada!!! Fica calmo, foi o Kakuzo que bancou tudo!!! TSUNADE:É Itachi, fizemos isso para vc!!! Não fique tímido!!! 

**SASORI:**Ele não tá tímido ele só não tá conseguindo acreditar!!

Eu quero morrer... como eu disse antes eu sou o melhor aluno na escola e minha reputação é muito importante... eu vou ter que ficar...essa vai ser uma chata e longa noite...muito longa...

FIM X.X 


End file.
